Suicide and Love
by DarkWolfz397
Summary: "TRIGGER WARNING" Suicidal thoughts and actions. Korra thinks she isn't needed and wants the new Avatar to take over. Only problem with that is that for that to happen she needs to die. Luckily Asami is there to save the day. Korrasami at the end.


**!READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. TRIGGER WARNING INCLUDED WITHIN NOTE!**

 **AN-I'm in the process of writing chapter 2 but I had this idea so I decided to run with it. It's gonna be a one shot and as the title says there will be mentions of thoughts of suicide and acts of suicide. I f this will trigger you then please don't read. Thank you. Still don't own anything.**

 **!FOR PEOPLE READING THE ACTUAL STORY!**

 **This is set after the downfall of Kuvira but the season four finale (the vacation to the spirit world). Republic City has been rebuilt and the new Air Nation is taking care of the petty crimes and disputes along with the police.**

* * *

 **Korra POV**

I was in the apartment in Republic City that I had bought myself after everything had been rebuilt from Kuvira's army's destruction. I had given Asami the address and a key in case she wanted to find me when she wasn't working.

 **I wasn't needed anymore.**

The Air Nation was dealing with any threats that occurred because of how minor they were. Ever since we had defeated Kuvira no one had tried anything on a major scale.

 **I wasn't needed anymore.**

I had a bottle of alcohol and was downing glass after glass. I had no one to talk to that wasn't the public or fans. All my friends were doing something somewhere else in the world. Bolin was in Zaofu with Opal, Mako was in Ba Sing Se with Wu to help him with the Earth Kingdom, all the air benders were off helping everyone else; meaning Jinora, Meelo, and Iki were gone, and Asami, well Asami was off expanding her company.

 **I wasn't needed anymore.**

I had done all that I could possibly do as the Avatar.

 **They didn't need me anymore.**

I was caused more harm than good when I was needed. I was a husk. A vessel for a spirit. And my turn was over.

 **They didn't need me anymore.**

So here I am, downing a bottle of alcohol, thinking of this all as the room starts to become blurry and spin.

 _"I told you, Korra. The World doesn't need you anymore,"_ I looked around and saw Amon standing there.

"No! You aren't here! You aren't here!" I scream over and over.

He then turns to Unalaq, _"The time of the Avatar is over, Korra. Give up."_

"Nooooo!" I scream and scream.

He turns to Vaatu, _"You're too weak to resist and I'm stronger than ever. There's no use fighting. Let go."_

All three speak in unison, _"Let go. Let go. Let go."_

 **The World doesn't need me anymore.**

 **My time is over.**

 **I'm too weak.**

 **Let go.**

The words repeated in my head like a mantra as I wrote my farewell on paper:

 _To whom it may concern;_

 _I'm sorry I haven't been the Avatar the World deserves. You don't need me anymore, I'm just a vessel, a husk of a person. The World needs the new Avatar, one that won't destroy an entire city. Tell my parents I love them and let Tenzin and everyone know it isn't their fault. And let Asami know that I love her, that I've always loved her,I just didn't know it till recently. And remember to take care of Naga for me. Just send her back to my parents, they'll know how to take care of her._

 _Korra_

I let the tears I had been holding back so far flow, they fell on the wet ink and caused it to run. I downed another glass as I formed a noose out of rope and hung it from a beam in the ceiling. I grabbed the chair I had been sitting in and placed it under the hanging noose. I downed yet another glass then I stood on the chair and pulled the noose tight to within two finger spaces.

"The world doesn't need me anymore. My time is over. I'm too weak. I need to let go," I say as I lean back and push the chair over with my foot.

* * *

 **Asami POV**

I was standing outside of Korra's apartment, holding the key in my hand, having decided to come over to finally tell her how I've felt since the beginning, when I heard a muffled bang. I unlocked the door and rushed in, looking on in horror at Korra's squirming dangling form. I rushed over and picked up the chair, putting her on it then loosening the noose to let her down. Once she's free I collapse on the floor with her in my arms as she gasps for breath.

"You don't get to do that! You don't get to leave me, Korra! I…. I can't lose you too," I tell her as I help her to breathe.

"A-asami?" she asks hoarsely.

"I'm here, Korra. I'm not going anywhere," I say as I grasp her hand.

"I love you, Asami," she confesses.

I kiss the top of her head, "I love you too, Korra."

She connects our lips, kissing me passionately. I moan into the kiss, smiling.

"I thought no one needed me anymore," she confesses.

"I need you, Korra. I'll always need you. Don't do this again. Please," I ask her, begging.

"I know that now, Asami. And I won't. Never again," she promises.

"Good."

* * *

 **AN-Whoo, that was definitely hard to write. Hope you liked it even though it was dreadfully depressing.**

 **Clexa-Wayhaught**


End file.
